Twilight 20
by Storm Vampire
Summary: Bella is 6 years old and is not having a great life. Jane, Felix, and Alec come to take her to the Volturi. But when they arrive they find that Bella is Aro's mate. Years later Charlie, Jacob, and Edward come to get her. What will happen to Bella? Why do the trio want Bella for. Who does Bella want to stay with.
1. Chapter 1

DC: I do not own any of twilight, just the plot and a few characters everything else not mine.

TWILIGHT 2.0

CHAPTER 1: Bella POV.

It's cold outside, mom and dad said I had to clean the driveway of snow. Why are they making me do this, I am so short I can't even reach the handle in the shovel they told me to use. Well, now I have to use my shovel that let me tell you doesn't work well considering its for playing in the sand. I have been out here all evening and my hand really hurts.

I came back into the house to meet an ANGRY Daddy.

"Where have you been?" I looked at him and replied "Shoveling the driveway like you said" "Well why did it take you so long?!" I was starting to get scared and my vision started to get blurry.

'Smack' "Ahh!" I grabbed my cheek, but when I did it hurt so much. "Daddy dat hurt." I told him. "Well too bad deal with it now get out of my sight you brat." I followed his orders and went to my room. After I got my PJ'S on I fell fast asleep from the exhaustion of today.

* * *

'Crash' I woke up to hearing something break on the floor down stairs. "No you need to leave she is my daughter and your not taking her away from me and her mother." I heard Daddy say to someone.

"NO Charlie we gave you a chance, when you hit her today that was the last straw with us we should have taken he with us a long time ago." I heard a soft female voice say.

I grabbed my Blankie and teddy bear and went down stairs. I am still so tired but I need to go see Daddy I could barely make out any of the yelling that was going on.

I had felt my feet reach the bottom step and said " Why be loud Daddy?" Everyone looked over at me "No reason sweetheart go back to bed." "No Charlie"

A really tall man came up to me.

"HI, little one my name is Felix" " I Bella" he smiled " I know I have a question for you Bella. Where did you get that bruise on your face?" Felix lightly dragged his fingure across my face which caused a lot of pain. "Owey, Felix no touch." I told him with tears starting to fill my eyes. He nodded and wait for my answer to his question.

"Daddy did it. Why so important?" Felix looked back at his friends and they nodded while I let out a mighty yawn. The nice lady chuckled and said "Well Bella I am Jane. Would you like to come with me?"

"Where?" "To a place where no one can hurt you." hmm, do I want to go. I mean Daddy could not hurt me anymore. I looked at her and nodded that I would. "Great well why don't we go pack your room up and Felix will carry you to the car." Jane gave me a really caring smile.

After we got my room packed up and in bags we came back down and saw Felix and Alec waiting by the door. Felix smiles at me holding my blankie and teddy bear I ran to him. He kneeled down and picked me up. I smile at him which he returns back at me. I yawned again and laided my head on his shoulder only to fall asleep again but this time I am really happy with them.

A/N- Well let me know what you think I have the next few Chapters written I just need to know if it's worth putting up.

If any of you know of any shows or stuff you would like me to write more than happy to comply.

Storm Vampire See Ya Later!


	2. Chapter 2

D/C I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT A FEW CHARACTERS LATER ON AND THE PLOT.

A/N THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT GAVE A REVIEW. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY CAME HERE FOR ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter 2: Jane POV

It's such a cute sight to see, Felix should really think about becoming a dad he would probably pretty good at it. The way he acts around Bella is shocking to say the least this is the most serious i have ever seen him.

" Jane we need to get going, Aro is expecting us back by tomorrow." My twin brother Alec said to me, I nodded at him. "You want help me with her bags?" "Sure" Once Alec and I got to the car we saw Felix in the car with a sleeping Bella on his lap. I stared as Alec got the bags in the trunk of the car, we slipped into the car being extra careful to not wake Bella .

"Felix when did she fall asleep?" Alec asked "About five minutes ago but before she fell asleep I learned two things one, which one of us she likes better , two the name of her teddy bear and blankie." I nodded for him to continue on with his story. " Well her favorite out of us is me no surprise there, and her blankies' name is Teddy Bear while her teddy bear's name is Blankie." We all chuckled at this, excellent we haven't known this girl for 24hrs and we already love her.

"Figures," I said aloud they both looked at me confused about my comment "Bella already has you wrapped around her little finger." I explained and not 2 second later Felix says "I like being wrapped around her finger that just means i'll be her favorite all the time." He stated matter of factly. "Of course you do she doesn't even have to try to get you to do anything without asking." Alec told him, "whatever"

30 minutes later we were on a plane back to Italy . "Fleix come on you've been holding her forever I should get to hold her now." Alec complained to Felix " No, when Bella wakes up you can ask her if she will let you hold her, until then i'm holding her." These boys are driving me insane.

"landing in 5 minutes." the over com said "It's about time i'm sick of being stuck in here." MY twin complained I can't seem to catch a break here today.

After the plane we arrived at the Volturi. Bella was beginning to wake up so Felix shifted her to his hip. As quietly as possible we stepped into the throne room. " Ah my dear guards glad to see you home." They all looked at him and said "Glad to be back ."

"Felix where are we?" Bella asked groggily Aro smiled wide and Marcus was smiling too . "Aro I do believe this little girl is your mate." he stated calmly. Aro walked up to Felix and Bella. Bella looked at him curiously but then smiled. Bella let go Felix and was leaning toward Aro. He gladly took her back to his throne and sat her on his lap. "Order the all of the guard here to meet our new member."

Bella was snuggled tightly to his chest with blankie and teddy bear. "What's your name little one?" Caius asked her "Bella" I have never seen Aro smile so much at one time before it was like seeing an alien.

All of the guards had finally arrived and were staying at Bella. " Everyone this Bella and she will be staying with us from now on." They all nodded, Aro looked at Bella and told her too "Bella go pick out a body guard." "Who?" "You Chose"

Bella jumped down and handed her stuff to Marcus. Bella walked around everyone making them nervous but I knew who she would pick. Bella stopped and looked at Felix asking a silent question which he nodded to.

Bella went to back up to Marcus and got on his lap. "Did you decide young Bella." Marcus asked her as she got comfy Bella nodded. "I pick dat one." she pointed to Felix who laughed along with her. "Now Bella don't tell me he is your favorite." Aro asked she nodded and Felix jumped in the air and said to Alec and I .

" I told you I was her favorite . It was inevitable ." He smirked "Yea yea we know one day we will find someone that doesn't want to be around you." Alec stated determined "Not going to happen."

Storm Vampire-Peace Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Bella pov

Well, I didn't expect to see Felix jumping up and down about being my bodyguard whatever that is. Oh well I really don't care I get to sit on Marcus's lap I am very happy here just like Jane told me I would be. Aro is also very handsome compared to other people I have met that live here.

'Uh Oh" I really have to go, I started to bounce up and down on Marcus's lap. Aro turned around and looked at me which he frowned at me, " Bella do you have to use the restroom?" I nodded still bouncing. "Well bodyguard its your job go do it." Caius said "Don't be a meanie head Caius." Felix chuckled at my comment. He walked over and picked me up to leave for the restroom.

I feel a lot better now, Felix was waiting for me outside. "Alls done" I told him. He nodded and picked me up again. Once we were back in the throne room I didn't see my blanket or teddy bear anywhere.

"Felix where blankie and teddy bear?" "Where did you leave them." "On that throne with Marcus." We went up to have a look around the the room." I don't see them Sweetie." No! where are they I never go anywhere without them why did I leave them here. I started to sob and Felix started to panic because I was crying .

"Shh sweetie we will find them."he tried to reassure me. "Nooo I-I w-w-want them n-now." I cried. Someone must have heard us because everyone came back in but Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I saw Jane come and ask Felix something.

"Come here Bella lets go get Marcus he has them." Jane told me confidently and took me from Felix, I cried into her shoulder. Jane was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down. She burst into a room Through my blurry vision I saw the three brothers. "Bella what's wrong sweetheart?"

Aro came up asked sounding very worried. "All of you were is her blanket and teddy bear that she gave to Marcus." Jane said in which I thought was kind of harsh. Marcus's eyes widen in understanding and went to go get them.

"Jane give me Bella." I heard Aro say which I felt her shake her head to. " No, once we get her stuff she needs to eat, bathe and get her to bed." I didn't want that all I wanted was my blanket and teddy bear. "Here they are Jane." My head popped up at that and Marcus gave them to me.

"Sorry little bells we thought you were in bed so we took them to your room." Caius told I looked at them mad, I leaned over to Aro with my stuff. He happily took me from Jane " Bella do you want to go get something to eat?" Before I could answer my stomach released a growl that could put vampires and werewolves to shame. I looked at all of them and all of their mouths have dropped to ground.

I turned to Aro and said " Mac n' cheese and Grilled cheese." I demanded they all laughed at this. I turned to Caius and Marcus and said " You have no place to laugh I mad at yous ." They immedatly stopped and looked sad. " But if you make my Mac n' cheese and grilled cheese I'll forgive you." The last bit had ended in a yawn. Marcus and Caius dashed off to the kitchen " You have them wrapped around your finger little one." " I know but i;m mad at them why did you guys take them?" I looked at him. "

Bella they thought that Felix and Jane would get you ready for bed. " Ugh they were just trying to help " Fine i'll forgive them but if they burn my grilled cheese you have to hit them." he smiled and nodded that he would do it. Fine it was okay for us to be buddie again but i'm serious about my grilled cheese, men!I think I like it here.

Storm Vampire

a/n thanks for all the reviews and people who follow and favorite this story after talking to some of my friends and showing them all of them they agree that I should continue this story. Thaks for the boost of confidence that everyone has given me.


End file.
